<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rivals (GonKillu) by MeaningfulSouls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274240">Rivals (GonKillu)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeaningfulSouls/pseuds/MeaningfulSouls'>MeaningfulSouls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gay, Gay Killua Zoldyck, LGBTQ Character, Language Kink, M/M, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Praise Kink, Protective Gon Freecs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Gon Freecs, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeaningfulSouls/pseuds/MeaningfulSouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua Zoldyck, One of the top students in school. He has many fangirls who follow and annoy him every day because of his wealth and beauty. Killua has only one friend, he isn't very social. He hates everyone in the school that looks his way.<br/>That was, until a new student transfers to his school.</p><p>Gon Freecss, a new student who transferred from Whale Land College to Killua's school. Gon being the cocky teenager he is, decides to toy with Killua, annoy and tease Killua.<br/>Making Killua and Gon despise each other. </p><p>Will Killua and Gon be forever rivals?..</p><p>BOTH KILLUA AND GON ARE 18+ IN THIS STORY!!</p><p>          ~Started January 17, 2021~</p><p>         ~ Ended Unknown~</p><p>          ⚠️WARNING!!⚠️<br/>THIS STORY INCLUDES:<br/>Smut<br/>Language!<br/>Boyxboy content<br/>Sexual things<br/>Self harm, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ~The New Student~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groaning could be heard through the apartment room, an annoyed and tired groan. Killua was waking up from the awful alarm noises.</p><p>
  <em>Beep! Beep! Beep!</em><br/>
<b>
    <em>Killua Pov:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I sigh, turning over to my side lazily. "shut the fuck up already you fucking machine " I Slapped the alarm off hard. I turn on my phone it was 7:10 and it was Monday. Fuck. 'School is fucking hell, the fuck we need it for. Not like whatever we learned will be useful' I thought to myself while getting up, slouching as I sit up pulling my feet to the side of the bed. My feet touch the cold ground. I flinch as I get up slowly, wabbling to the next room.</p><p>I get up to go take a shower and finish getting ready in the bathroom. I walked out wearing a white turtleneck shirt with blue jeans, with some rips on my inner thighs. I call it sexy. I smirk as I compliment myself. Self Confidence am I right?</p><p>I decide not to deal with my hair because if I did that, I'd just be staying there for hours trying to get the fucking knots out of my hair.</p><p>I finish putting on my shoes which were white converse, I grabbed my keys and phone and started heading out the door. Locking the door behide me. I put in my earbuds and start listening to <em><b>Numb - Linkin Park. </b></em>Yeah yeah I know, I'm just weird and like that song.</p><p>'Hm. Looks like I have some time to get a chocolate frappe' I said to myself while looking at my phone.</p><p>About a 10 minute walk and I was at the coffee shop. I basically got coffee every morning if I had any time. I literally couldn't live without my Chocolate Frappe, without it hell would break loose. Honestly I cant live without chocolate period.</p><p>" Hello, may I take your order sir?" I looked up from my phone, not noticing I was next in line. " Oh sorry, uhm I would like a Chocolate Frappe." I say. The lady takes my order and leaves to go behide the counter and gets my order. </p><p>I went to go sit in a booth, on my phone scrolling through Instragram.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bing!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Kurapika</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>: </b>
  </em>
  <em>HEY JACKASS DID YOU HEAR</em>
  
  <em>A NEW STUDENT IS  </em>
  <em>TRANSFERRING</em>
  <em> TO OUR SCHOOL TODAY WHEMENDND</em>
</p><p>It was from Kurapika, one of my good friends. We met in middle school, me and Kurapika are really close, though he's a dumb fuck sometimes I love him.</p><p>I look at the text. I roll my eyes knowing why he's asking. He's been trying to get me a date since the 2nd year of our friendship. I'm saving my virginity for a reason bitches, I ain't gonna be one of them sluts and be a worn out sex toy ew.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Killua</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>: </b>
  </em>
  <em>No, and </em>
  <em>I </em>
  <em>know</em>
  <em> why your asking. Unlike you </em>
  <em>I'll</em>
  <em> be keeping my beautiful virginity.</em>
</p><p><em><b><span class="u">Kurapika</span></b></em><em><b>:</b></em><em>Whatever, I mean If you don't take them </em><em>I'll</em><em> take my chance since </em><em>your</em> to much of a pussy wimp.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Killua</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>:</b>
  </em>
  <em> Oh shut up and What am </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> not </em>
  <em>enough</em>
  <em> for you? &lt;/3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Kurapika</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>: </b>
  </em>
  <em>Yours always </em>
  <em>enough</em>
  <em> for me dumb fuck</em>
</p><p>I smile at the text my bestfriend sent. I'm glad I have him here with me.</p><p><em><b><span class="u">Killua</span></b></em><em><b>:</b></em> anyways if they had to choose you or fuck a homeless person, he would most <em>likely</em><em> do the </em><em>second</em><em>choice</em><em> just to not date </em><em>your ugly ass. Hoe.</em></p><p><em><b><span class="u">Kurapika</span></b></em><em><b>:</b></em><em>I'm</em><em> offended ;( , He would do the same if he had that </em><em>choice</em> with you, so we're in the same position.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Killua</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>:</b>
  </em>
  <em> Like </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> said, I'm not looking </em>
  <em>for</em>
  <em> a date. I </em>
  <em>honestly</em>
  <em> could fuck everyone in </em>
  <em>the</em>
  <em> school if </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> wanted to because </em>
  <em>I'm</em>
  <em> just to beautiful ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Kurapika</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>: </b>
  </em>
  <em>Pfft you should be a comedian with all your jokes JSJSJDDJ anyways </em>
  <em>ill talk to you later </em>
  <em>'Zoldick' </em>
</p><p>I got mad at the last text, I was about to go off on text until a lady interrupted me. "Here's your drink sir" I took the drink, thanking the woman, got up and left taking the drink with me. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
I was at the school's gate. Yes my school's rich. People who got in this school had to be rich or really smart. Lucky for me I was both smart and rich. I guess studying hard to stay at the top paid off. Kurapika is also one of the top smartest students.</p><p>I put my student code in for the gate to open. I finished my Chocolate Frappe and throwed it away. I headed to my locker getting my books for the first class, which was math.</p><p>'Fuck, out of all the subjects they had, they just had to put math as my first' I says to myself sighing and rolling my eyes. As I head to my class, fangirls started surrounding me. " OH MY GOD, HEY KILLUA!" One girl said. " Please date me" Other said. " Killua's so hot, he's going to be my future husband". They all started fighting over me, While I was getting annoyed and uncomfortable with all of them touching me. "Look bitches, Nun of yall own me and I wouldn't want to date you ugly fuckers, I would honestly rather die" I say fake gagging. I see the fangirling with their mouth wide open. I turn my back to them and start heading off, waving my hand cockly to them to make them furious.</p><p>I always showed up early. I was always the first in class to keep my attendance,I've never been marked tardy or absent.</p><p>After 5 minutes students started filling up the room. The bell rang and everyone was sitting down in they're chairs. The teacher came behide the students as well.</p><p>Mr. Wing</p><p>"Hello class, everyone take a seat please" Mr. Wing said. Everyone did as they were asked.</p><p>"As we all know, we have a new student today!". Everyone started whispering.</p><p>"I expect you all to be nice to our new student" As he said that, the door came open.</p><p>" Ah. Here he is" Mr. Wing said .</p><p>A boy came in, He had black hair with green tips. His hair also looked like it was just defying gravity. He was wearing a green hoodie with the words 'Hollister', with black shorts. He walked to the front of the class and smiled.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Gon Freecss!" Gon said wearing a big grin.</p><p>Everyone started whispering again. I paid no attention to what was happening around me I was day dreaming looking out of the window.</p><p><em><b>Third Person:</b></em><br/>
Gon was looking around the room until he seen Killua. He smirked which didn't seem to be good.</p><p>'Wow that white haired dude is hot' Gon thought to himself. ' I wonder if I could make him fall for me, then touch his body-' ' NO GON STOP THINKING LIKE THAT' Gon snapped out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Gon you can sit next to Killua, Killua raise your hand" Mr. Wing said. Killua snapped out of dream, he did as he was asked. "Here sir." Killua said. " Gon go sit"</p><p>Gon walked towards the Albino. "Hey I'm Gon Freecss! But you can say freaks if it's to hard to say" Gon said as he winked and smirked at Killua. ' What the hell is wrong with this guy, he's like a pervert.' Killua thought while blushing from what Gon said. " Fuck off Freecss" Killua said rolling his eyes. Gon fake pouted and asked " Fine what's your name then?" Killua sighed " I'm Killua Zoldyck" Gon smirked at that " Oh nice to meet you Killua Zoldick". ' WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT' Killua thought as he was about to slap Gon's head off of his fucking shoulders. Until the teacher interrupted </p><p>"Okay class, we're gonna start on our lesson" Mr Wing said. Killua already knew everything so he was just staring out the window out of boredom. Gon on the other hand was looking at Killua's features.</p><p>'God he has a perfect body, he kinda has a femine body, though he had some muscles showing through his shirt, his hair is snow white, bangs hovering over his head. His eyes are an ocean blue, Anyone could get lost in them.' </p><p>Killua must of noticed Gon looking at him because Killua started blushing so hard, you could see it from his ears. Gon stopped looking at him and started paying attention to the lesson.</p><p>Soon the bell rang and Gon and Killua separted to go to they're classes without saying a word. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. |The Accident|</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At lunch:</p><p>Third Person:</p><p>Gon was buying a drink and some chips because the school's lunch is horrible. Anyone who probably ate that would be in the hospital or sick for days.</p><p>Once Gon got his things, he was looking around for a place to sit. He seen a small fluff of white hair, he smirked coming up with an idea. He walks over to the table and sits by the white albino,<br/>Killua didn't seem to notice Gon. He seemed to be day dreaming again.</p><p>Gon grinned as he slowly puts his hand on Killua's thigh rubbing it slowly.<br/>Killua flinched as he felt the warmth on his leg.</p><p>" WHAT THE FUCK?! STOP BEING A DAMN PERV!" Killua yells while pushing my hand away. "Not my fault your so hot, kitten" Gon says in a flirty tone. Killua turned over and glared at him. Gon decided to 'accidently' pour milk on Killua while he was turned around.<br/>"I'M SO SORRY, CLUMSY ME AHA-" Gon says getting napkins.<br/>"You little bastard" Killua says in an frustrated tone, he was glaring at Gon.<br/>Gon shivered at his glare but continued with his act.</p><p>"Killua you know I didn't mean it" Gon says with puppy eyes.</p><p>"Let me help clean you"<br/>Gon smirked.</p><p>"Listen here buddy boy, Let. Me. Get. This. Through. Your. Thick. Head. Of. Yours." Killua says stopping after each word.<br/>"Stay the fuck away from me" He then walks away.<br/>Gon pouts, his plan didn't go as planned. He wanted to 'help clean' Killua off, but actually he was just trying to flirt his way to make Killua fall for him.</p><p>Gon sighs 'this is gonna be harder than I thought, Guess I'll have to do plan B' Gon thought to himself as he smirked.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Killua was in the bathroom cleaning some of the drink of his pants. He had some napkins trying to dry the liquid. Gon followed Killua in the bathroom, but Killua hadn't noticed because he was so focused on the mess.</p><p>'I wonder what he looks like with no clothes on' Gon smirked at the image. Gon started to walk towards Killua.</p><p>Killua felt a pair of hands on his waist and body heat come closer to him. Killua gasps of the feeling of a tongue touch the shell of his ear.</p><p>" You know Killua, your hard to get" Gon said as he nibbles on Killua's ear.</p><p>"Freecss get your horny ass off of me" Killua says, trying to push Gon off.</p><p>...</p><p>Gon wouldn't move, he was much stronger than Killua. He continued to move down to Killua's neck and pushed Killua to the wall.</p><p>Gon started licking, sucking, and biting Killua's neck. " Killua, come on you know you want this" Gon says, making a mark on Killua.</p><p>Killua on the other hand was trying not to make noises because he doesn't want Gon think he's enjoying this and go further.</p><p>"Gon Fucking Freecs, get your filthy hands off of me." Killua says.</p><p>Gon moves along his jawline until he found a spot.</p><p>Killua moaned loudly, he was pretty sure the whole school could hear that if it was silent.</p><p>Gon smirked at Killua's reaction. Killua moaning turned Gon on more.</p><p>" Killua, I know you want me to fuck you senseless" Gon said smirking in the crook of Killua's neck. Gon then crashed his lips with Killua's before Killua could respond.</p><p>While Gon was kissing Killua and making out with him, Killua somehow started kissing back. He had no idea why though.</p><p>Gon licked Killua's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Killua gasp at the warmth, allowing Gon to slide in.</p><p>Gon started exploring Killua's mouth. Every part of his mouth. Killua moaned at the sensation.</p><p>They both pulled away panting for air. Gon smirked and said " If I can get you that easy by kissing you, then I can surely fuck you easily" He said as he walked out the bathroom.</p><p>Killua was just standing there, cursing at himself for what just happened. Blushing like a tomato.</p><p>'Fuck fuck fuck, why'd I let him do that?, he just wants me for my body' Killua thought to himself. The bell rang interrupting his thoughts.</p><p>Killua then headed to his next class, not knowing if Gon and him share the next class together. 'I swear, i'm going to kill that bastard,'</p><p>'I hate him'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rumors?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I havent been posting as I normally should, but enjoy this chapter! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua's Pov:</p><p>As I walk to my last class of the day, I catch Gon talking to some people.<br/>Probably just more annoying fangirls, I say rolling my eyes.</p><p>I was  about to enter the class room, until Gon fucking Freecss decides to push me to the side to get to the door first.<br/>"Hey fuck tard, watch where your going clumsy shit." I say as people stare at me.</p><p>"Killua dont be rude to the new student Aka your boyfriend", a girl says.<br/>"Excuse me? He is not my boyfriend, I would feel bad for whoever would date that annoying shit." I say with an annoyed tone.<br/>I see Gon just starring at me and smirking.<br/>"Look Killua, you don't have to lie about being gay, we understand. Personally I think you and Gon are perfect for each other." Another girl says winking at Gon.<br/>"Gon told everyone that y'all are dating, I mean y'all just met uhm, I'm happy for yall I guess?" Says another woman with a slight confused tone.</p><p>When I heard those words, my face was red from embarrassment and annoyance.<br/>I marched to Gon's desk, slapping him on the back of the neck.<br/>" WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DEATHWISH?" I say yelling.<br/>Gon smirks getting up from his chair and moves towards me.</p><p>Gon leans next to me and whispers something in my ear.<br/>"I will make you mine, Killua Zoldyck." He says as he walks back to his seat.</p><p>...</p><p>School finally ended. I walk to my locker and got my books, closed my locker, and started walking out of the school building.</p><p>As I'm walking I catch Gon talking to more girls. I also seen a girl hug him and kiss him on the cheek.<br/>I felt my heart ache a little bit, I felt jealously wash over me, but why?..<br/>We just met and I hate his guts. Maybe I'm just sick.</p><p>I start walking to my apartment. I get my keys and unlock my door.<br/>I lay everything down on my kitchen counter and take off my shoes and put them neat the front door.</p><p>I look through the fridge, I found left over food from the night before and decides to microwave it. I grab my food, sit down on the couch and turn on Attack on Titans.<br/>After an hour of watching TV, I decided to take a shower.</p><p>Time skip:<br/>I sigh, getting out of the shower.<br/>I put on grey sweatpants and a black long sleeve shirt. <br/>I grab my laptop and decide to do some school work, so I'm not behide.</p><p>Another time skip:</p><p>"Ugh, how the fuck do you do ratios again?" I say grabbing my hair, stressing.</p><p>I grab some of my notes and start looking how to solve the question. <br/>Once I finished my homework, I go to brush my teeth. <br/>After I finish that, I go to my bed, laying down and turn to my side.<br/>Before I go to sleep I check my phone, but since I barely talk to anyone, my phone is normally dry as fuck.</p><p>I turn on my screen to see a message from an unknown number.<br/>I click the message. </p><p>Unknown number: Hey, this is Killua right?</p><p>Killua: Yes this is he, why are you asking?</p><p>Unknown number: Aw, come on don't be rude to your boyfriend ;(</p><p>Killua: Look you aren't my fucking boyfriend and leave me alone.</p><p>After I said that, I blocked the number. I shut down my screen and fell into deep slumber.</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What a "Great" Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua's Pov:<br/>I wake up and do my normal schedule, shower,change, leave for school. Pretty boring right? </p><p>I arrived at the horrible place people called school. I felt awfully negative today, but hey! What do you expect from the one and only Killua Zoldyck? <br/>Nothing. Absolutely nothing.</p><p>I went to my locker, getting my things, Fangirls surrounding me as usual. I pushed them aside and went to my homeroom class. Of course I was the first one in the room as always so I decided to study on last weeks school work. </p><p>The room started filling up quickly after a few more minutes. People chatting and laughing filled the room. <br/>Mr.Wing finally stepped into the classroom, signaling for everyone to shut the fuck up and sit.</p><p>"Okay everyone listen up." Mr.Wing said. I closed my notebook and decided to put my attention towards the teacher.</p><p>Third Person: </p><p>"Today Principal Biscuit will be giving us a speech today. Everyone be on your best behavior." As soon as he finished his sentence the principal came in. </p><p>"Good morning everyone!" Principal bisky said, smiling and waving her hand in the air. <br/>She was now standing in the front of the classroom talking to Mr.Wing,<br/>Not knowing what they were talking about, the door of the classroom opened. </p><p>"Ah, Mr.Freecs your late." Mr. Wing said. <br/>"I'm sorry, I slept in late" Gon said rubbing the back of his neck. Seems like Gon has a habit of doing that a lot. <br/>Principal biscuit nods "Go sit". Gon obeys and sits in front of Killua. <br/>Gon turns around and looks at Killua.</p><p>"Hey snow white, you have a pencil?" Gon said.<br/>'What did this bitch just call me?'<br/>"Tch. Why don't you ask someone else<br/>you toad." Killau smirked as he seen Gon pout at the remark.<br/>"Killuaaaaaa! Pleaseee?" Gon says poking his lip out, giving Killua puppy eyes.</p><p>Omg, His face is so cuteee- WAIT WHAT? WHAT DID I SAY?' Killua blushes and throws the pencil at Gon's forehead. "There you baby" Killua says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah I am a baby, I'm your baby" Gon says winking as he turns around and listens to the teacher. While Killua on the other hand is blushing like crazy.<br/>Killua hadn't even known the teacher had started talking.</p><p>"Okay students, I've noticed that there has been a lot of fighting and many people not getting along on the school grounds" Principal biscuit says, proceeding to continuing her speech. "So I've asked all your parents to let me do this project, most of your parents said yes." Everyone looked at the principal, questioning what the project was. "I want you all to tell me who you dont like or get along with in this class and if you don't answer truthfully, I'll have no problem to flunk your grade." The principal says with a serious face.</p><p>"WHAT?!" The whole class yells out surprised what the principal said. "Now shall we get started?". Not knowing the reason of this, she starts with a student in the front of the class. "Who don't you get along with?" The principal says.</p><p>The student points at a girl. Biscuit nods and continues to ask all the students. <br/>It finally was Killua's turn to answer. "Mr. Zoldyck" the blonde haired lady said looking at the albino. "Hm?" Killua said. "Who don't you get along with in this class?" <br/>Killua had to answer truthfully, he couldn't risk getting a horrible grade for a stupid reason for a project.</p><p>Killua pointed at the hazel eye'd boy. "Gon Freecs is the person I don't get along with." Killua said bluntly. Bisky nods, finally done surveying all the students.</p><p>"Okay so I know you all are wondering what this 'project' is." She looked around the class, making sure everyone was listening. "The project is you will be spending and getting along with the people you don't like and to ensure you all are doing that, I'll be adding handcuffs on you and the person you will be with. The rules are simple. You and the person have to get along, you both have to do activities, get to know each other, and to complete this project you will have to take a picture of you and the person you will be with. By the end of this project I want to see everyone getting along. If I see anymore fighting after this, you will have greater consequences." Principal biscuit finished her sentence. </p><p>The whole class had there jaw to the floor, shocked. Killua stood up and slammed him hands on his desk. "WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU HAG!" <br/>The principal's eye twitched furiously.<br/>'HAG? DID THIS KID JUST CALL ME OLD!?' Bisky took a deep breathe in and calm down before she threw the kid to next week.</p><p>"Mr. Zoldyck, I'm the principal and I can do whatever I want and you will obey, do you understand?" she said.<br/>Killua knew he wasn't going to win this arguement and sat back down slumping  in his seat, arms crossed. "Pfft, what a "great" idea huh?" Killua whispered to himself in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>Principal Biscuit started pairing students up that they would have to get along with. </p><p>"Gon and Killua, you two are going to get handcuffed together"</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. •The Project Part 1•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally got rid of writers block for the time being. Also, I just want to say Thank you for 400+ reads. It means a lot to me, knowing this was my first story I decided to make.</p><p>Enjoy this chapter and take care of yourself!😄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recap~</p><p>"Gon and Killua, you two are going to get handcuffed together".</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>"Gon. Don't touch me." Killua says bluntly. "Mh yeah yeah. I mean if we're going to be handcuffed why not get closer?"</p><p>Killua blushed shades of red, thinking about what the taller Male said in another way. "HUH?".</p><p>"What? We barely know anything about each other. I need to know more about you knowing I'm going to fu-" "Freecs finish that sentence and I will literally cut my arm off and leave you to fail this assignment." </p><p>Gon and Killua were currently handcuffed for the schools 'project' they assigned.<br/>Killua was internally suffering being suck with this pervert.</p><p>Gon and Killua were in they're last class for the day, History. (Fuck I forgot that they're handcuffed. Plot twist, they have all the same classes. Sorry :).</p><p>While Killua was writing notes on his notebook Gon laid his head down on the desk, his arm underneath his head, He dozed off into sleep.</p><p>Killua glanced over and the sleeping boy. Specting his clear tan face. Those pink plump lips, mouth slightly open. His long beautiful eyelashes, his black silky hair, green tips falling to the side of how he was laying. His chubby cute cheeks squished on his arm. <br/>Killua was staring at him, never taking his eyes off of the tan boy. </p><p>"Zoldyck... Killua Zoldyck!" "H-huh? Um yes ma'am?" Killua looked up at the teacher whom was calling his name.<br/>"Please answer question 4." Killua looked at this notebook, not having the question written down.<br/>"I- uh. I don't know..." Embarrassed Killua got caught dazing off was currently the color of a cherry.</p><p>"Then I suggest you stop staring at Mr.Freecs and pay attention." The teacher said returning her attention to her book she had in her hand. As the students put they're eyes on him.<br/>"Right..sorry..." </p><p>The teacher continued to teach while Killua was questioning if he was falling for the honey skinned tone boy next to him.</p><p>'Am I... Gay?'</p><p>'No.. I can't be' </p><p>Killua sighs, knowing that he is in fact falling for the boy named Gon Freecs.</p><p>Killua scoffs.</p><p>The bell rang. Students getting up from there seats, grabbing they're things and walking out of the door.<br/>The pale boy gets up and yanks his arm to get his things. </p><p>Thump!</p><p>"Oops..."</p><p>The sleeping tan boy was pulled off of his desk and onto the floor. Gon grunts awaking up in a bit of pain from hitting the hard cold floor. </p><p>Killua on the other hand was trying to hold in his laughter. </p><p> </p><p>'What that bastard gets' Killua smirks.</p><p>"What the hell Killua? Are you that much of an idiot you forgot we're handcuffed?" The angered teen said as he got up, dusting his clothes off with his freely hand.</p><p>Killua was looking the opposite way of Gon, snickering with a cat like grin.<br/>"Oops my bad" Still smirking. Killua in fact didn't feel sorry at all for dropping the teen.</p><p>"Whatever, let's just go." Gon says in a grumpy tone grabbing his things, waiting for the pale albino to finish.</p><p>"Awe is someone mad?" Killua says teasing Gon. "Here let m-".<br/>Killua was now pinned to the wall by Gon. Killua gulped as Gon was staring deep into the pale ones eyes. </p><p>"You got beautiful eyes, y'know that?" Gon says bluntly still analyzing his face.</p><p>"U-uh thank y-you?" Killua didn't exactly know how to respond to that. He never got complemented only by Alluka, but she moved away traveling.<br/>Killua was several shades of red.</p><p>Gon smiles and let's go on Killua. "I'm just playing. I like seeing you flustered." Gon says. <br/>"Oh y-yeah" Killua starts grabbing his things as Gon takes the lead and starts walking out of the school grounds.</p><p>"But... your eyes are really pretty though Killua." Gon says still looking up ahead. </p><p>"Stop saying embarrassing things idiot." Killua looks down, bangs covering his eyes as he was walking behide the taller boy. He was blushing 10x more. I don't even think its possible to be this red.</p><p>Gon and Killua were finally off of the school grounds. As they were about to go they're separated ways, they got yanked back hitting there head together. <br/>They both grunt in pain. "Owwww!~" They both say getting up rubbing the back of they're heads. </p><p>"WHY DO WE KEEP FORGETTING WE ARE HANDCUFFED TOGETHER!?" Gon yells out a bit frustrated.</p><p>"Fuck, how are we supposed to go home now?" Killua says.</p><p>"You could stay the night at my house." Gon says looking at the handcuffs.</p><p>"Nope. I don't trust you." <br/>Gon sighs. "Look we have no other choice. I won't do anything to you." </p><p>"And how am I supposed to believe that when you literally pinned me in the bathr-" Killua was cut of on his sentence. </p><p>"Killua. I know I may seem like a perv b-" "well you are a perv but continue" Killua says crossing his arms.</p><p>"But I'm not a sick person to rape someone or do those things." Gon says looking at Killua. </p><p>Killua was specting Gons face looking for any expression of lies.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Killua seen no expression of a lie. "Whatever. Lead me to your house I guess..." Killua says sighing in defeat.</p><p>Gon smiled and starts walking, while Killua sluggishly follows behide him.</p><p>"I already hate this project, having to be with the guy I hate but somehow catching feels for." Killua says in his mind.</p><p>"You know, I noticed how I change emotions quite a bit. I wonder if I'm Bipolar." <br/>"Anyways- this isn't the time to be thinking about that." </p><p>"And here we are!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>